The perfect gift for Isabella
by th1ag02
Summary: This is a Phinbella story: Isabella is turning fifteen and Phineas want to get her the perfect gift. What would that be? Read to find out! Reviews are welcome


It's my first fic in english, so please have patience and if any grammar error show up, forgive me!

Enjoy yourself

**The perfect gift for Isabella**

I don't own Phineas and Ferb

Isabella woke up early that day, it wasn't only a normal day, it would probably be the happiest day of her life. Why? Because it'was her birthday. But what's so important about her birthday anyway? Wouldn't be like any other birthday? NO! This one in particular was special because Phineas, isabella's crush and neighbor would be in her party, and this was gonna be the day that she would finally confess all her feelings to him.

- Okay! That's it. The day has finally arrived. At the end of the day i will know exactly how Phineas feel about me! – said Isabella

She looked to Pink, her chiuaua, kind of nervous

- Oh my God Pink, i'm totally anxious, tonight i might find out if Phineas really likes me, if he say yes i will be so happy – said Isabella holding Pink in her lap

- But..... what if he says no? – asked Isabella looking at Pink – what if he rejects me? I think i would propably die..... not literally of course, but i would never have courage to look at him again, and our friendship could finish. I don't want that! Oh my God, what do i do?

Isabella sat down and wondered if telling Phineas about her love would be correct

- Yes! It's the right thing to do. I can't live anymore without knowing how he feels about me, and i don't need to be afraid. If he says no i'm sure our friendship will remain intact. It will end up this night – said Isabella leaving her room

In another place, to be more next door Isabellas's house, Phineas was also thinking about Isabellas's birthday

- Ferb, can i tell you something? – asked Phineas at his step brother – Today is Isabellas's birthday and i can't think of a gift to give to her.

- Is that so hard? – asked Ferb

- Of course. It must be the perfect gift

- Why? – asked Ferb with a suspicious look and a smile at his face

Phineas blushed – Because.... well... i'm.... you know

- Yes?

- I kind of foud out that i might like Isabella more than just a friend

- Finally he notice – said Ferb to himself

- What?

- Nothing! So, what will you do?

- I wanted to get Isabella the perfect gift, the one who will say, i lov.... i like you more than a friend – said Phineas, he still was ashamed of saying that, after all Isabella was his first love

- Do you know what she likes? Dolls, make ups, you know.... girls stuffs

Phineas start thinking and realize something very important....

- I don't know what she likes. How will i get her a gift without knowing what she likes?

- I think it's kind of impossible – finished Ferb leaving the room

Phineas stood there thinking about Isabellas's gift. She was turning fifteen, he couldn't give her a doll like Ferb said, she was too old for that, and Isabella was still lider of the Fireside girls, she probably wouldn't use make up, even though Phineas agree that she would look very beautiful with make up, but it wasn't still the perfect gift.

- What do i do now? – asked Phineas to himself also leaving the room

Phineas tought that perhaps he should go for a walk to think better and find out what he could give to Isabella, after all he didn't have much time.

Phineas was walking through the city and every place he passed by he remembered something that he and Isabella did together, how he never saw how much she was important for him? Why he took so long to realize that he loved her? Perhaps it comes with age, with ten years he would never see Isabella like he sees her now with fifteen. Sometimes he wonders if he should tell Isabella about his feelings. Does she knows that he likes her? Does she like him back? Maybe he should just give her the perfect gift and worry about this later.

- But WHAT will i give to her? – Screamed Phineas in the middle of the street

- You already have the perfect gift to her – said someone behind Phineas

- Candance? – said Phineas looking to his sister – What do you mean?

- You already have what she most wants Phineas

- What?

- Sorry little brother, i can't tell you

- What? Why not?

- Because it would be too easy for you – said Candence – You must find out for yourself

- You know, i liked you more when i was ten, now i think that you are really boring – said Phineas Smiling

- It's normal – said Candance also smiling – But as i'm pretty sure about your fellings for Isabella, i'm sure you'll find out your perfect gift

- Wha.. what fee... feelings? What you talking about? – said Phineas trying to hide his blush face

- I'm your big sister Phineas, after all we've gone through, it's not hard to realize, but as i said, it's something you must find out – Finished Candence – See you at Isabellas's party

Candance left Phineas wondering if was obviously that he had feelings for Isabella

- If she knows, perhaps more people know! Could Isabella Know about my feelings for her? Well, i don't think so....

Back to Isabella's home, She was finishing the party preparations, but somehow she couldn't stop thinking about Phineas, or about what she wanted to say to him that night

- Isa? What are you doing? It seems that you can't concentrate – said his mother

- I'm sorry mom, it just that i keep thinking in someone

- Sure! And as i know you very well, this someone lives next door and has red hair

- Ah mom. Is that so obvious? – asked Isabella blushing

- You don't have to worry, Phineas is a good boy, and believe me when I say that everything will end the way it should happen. You must only believe

- Yeah, you're right! I think i'm going outside to catch some fresh air – said Isabella leaving his home and sitting in the garden – Why love is so hard? Why haven't i feel in love for someone who loves me back? I know why, because i love Phineas Flynn! How i wished he was here now for me finish this whole drama

- Who would you like to be here Isabella?

- Phineas – said Isabella

- Well.... i'm right here

- Hum? – Isabella looked up and saw the only person who could make her heart beats at the light speed – Phineas? Am i dreaming?

- I don't think so! You wanna talk with me?

- What? No, i was.. was...just wondering if you're coming to my party tonight

- Of course i am, i would never lose a chance to spend some time with you

- Really? – Isabella's eyes sparkled – Thank you! I like being with you as well

- Really? – Phineas felt a tinge of hope – Thank you Isabella

- You're welcome. So...... Whatcha doin'? – asked Isabella

- I really couldn't imagine my life without your famous line! Could you say again? For me?

- For you Phineas, i do anything – said Isabella blushing - Whatcha doin'?

- Well, i'm trying to solve a doubt

- Can i help you?

- Well, although it is a good idea, I think it would spoil the surprise

- Surprise? What surprise?

- Let's say that the surprise has to do with you

- So, i'll wait until you're ready

- I will be very soon, trust me – said Phineas turning to leave – See you late at the party

- I'll be waiting – said Isabella – Well, he was here and i said nothing. But somehow i felt like he also..... well, never mind, i'll have to wait till the party

Phineas was already out of Isabella's sight when he start arguing with himself

- Why did i say that there were a surprise? Now i really have to find a gift, i'm so stupid – said Phineas hitting his head on the wall – Why can't i find the gift that Candance told me? What would it be? A shirt? A ring? A necklace? Oh i don't know! How will i find the perfect gift to the perfect girl?

- What's all this noise in the kitchen... oh so it's you Phineas

- Hi mom! – said Phineas

- Hi son, what's happening?

- Since Isabella told me about her party i'm trying to find her the perfect gift, but i until now all i have is nothing

- Is there a reason for you want to find the perfect gift? – asked Linda smiling

- Don't tell me that you know as well?

- Know what? Asked Linda keeping smiling

- That i have feelings for Isabella mom

- Oh, this...well, yes i know

- Great! Who else knows?

- I know

- Dad? You know?

- Of course, isn't hard to notice. With sure is Perry who is hiding the morning paper – said Lawrence

- Honey, we're talking about Phineas feelings about Isabella – said Linda

- Oh that......... i knew as well

- Great – said Phineas – I don't know what to do

- You know son – started Lawrence – The first love is something magic, and the most comum thing is not knowing what to do

- What do you mean? – asked Phineas

- What your father are trying to say darling, is that you should let this thing happen the way it should be – finished Linda – Don't try to fight or control this feeling, let your heart be your guide, not your mind

- And don't worry son – said Lawrence – You already have what Isabella most wants

- Candance said the same thing, but i can't figure what is

- You will son –said Linda – Now, i think you better go get ready, the party will begin in one hour and half

- Yes, you're right, but first i'll go to the mall get her something – said Phineas leaving with his head down

When Phineas got back his family had already left, so he quickly got changed and went to the party.

At the Party, Isabella was receiving the guests when saw the Flynn Family

- Hello everybody – said Isabella – I hope you have fun tonight

- Thank you Isabella – said Linda

- Hã, where is Phineas? – asked Isabella

- He is probably coming – answered Ferb fast and accurate as ever

- Yes, don't worry Isabella, he will be here in a minute – said Lawrence

- Okay – said Isabella kind of sad - What if he does not appear? – said Isabella to herself

Phineas was already ready, but somehow couldn't leave home, not without the perfect gift. He really thought about staying home, but then realized how sad it would be for Isabella, she was waiting for him and he promised to be there

- I can't do this with her, i can't let someone who i care so much alone – said Phineas

Isabella was almost crying, she never tought that he would do this with her. The one she loves, how could he? Isabella closed the door, he wouldn't come. Suddenly she heard the doorbell, and when she opened, there he was. Phineas, The one she loves

- Isabella. I'm sorry if i'm late. I didn't want to make you sad, would you forgive me?

Isabella looked at him and for some reason couldn't get mad with him

- Of course i forgive you, i always do – said Isabella smiling – But why did you take so long?

- Could we talk outside?

- Hum? Sure! Let's go – said Isabella going outside – So, what's so important that we must go outside?

- Isabella, since you told me about your party, i've been looking for the perfect gift for you

- You don't have to do this Phineas

- I know, but i wanted to because.......

Isabella start staring at Phineas with her eyes wide opened

- Yes Phineas? Go on

Phineas felt his face going hotter, he was blushing more than Candance when she gets mad

- I was looking for the perfect gift because...i...i...i love you Isabella – said Phineas trying to hide his face

- What? – said Isabella not believing in what she had just heard

- I love you Isabella, more than a friend and i want to stay with you forever and ever

Could Isabella be hearing that? The love of her life was in front of her saying that love her

- Is this a dream? – asked Isabella kind of dizzy

- I really hope not

They stood there for a minute withou saying a word till Phineas start again

- Isabella i'm sorry, i shouldn't have said that. I understand if you're angry and don't return my feelings, but i had to say because it was destroying me

- Actually Phineas, i'm not angry – said Isabella laying her hands on his cheeks – You know, i was nervous about this party because i had planned to confess all my feelings to the boy i love, but now i don't need anymore because he has already done that

Phineas looked at Isabella and start feeling happy

- So you mean...

- Yes Phineas, i love you too, i've always loved you, and since we were small everything i always wanted was to make you notice me more than a friend. My heart beats faster when you are near me, My breathing speeds up and my whole body trembles. Oh my God, how many nights i spent up thinking about this, and now is finally happening

Isabella starts crying and Phineas hugged her very strong

- Don't cry Isabella, i'm here now, there's no need to cry, i will never leave you

- Wait a minute, how will i know this isn't a dream? I've dreamed with this moment before – asked Isabella

- I know how to make you believe it's not a dream

Phineas put his hands in the face of Isabella, and slowly began to approach her until their lips touched in a kiss that they both had long wanted. A kiss that lasted just over a minute, but for they lasted for an eternity until they ran out of air, what forced them to separate.

- Oh my God – said Isabella

- Same here – finished Phineas

- Our first kiss Phineas

- The first of many Isabella

- And after all this you wanted to give me the perfect gift

- I finally understood what Candance and my parents were trying to say

- What?

- They said that i already had what you most wanted

- And what would that be?

- It's Me! I'm what you most wanted. Right?

Isabella started laughing

- Yes Phineas, you are what i most wanted

- So i think i shouldn't have bought this for you – said Phineas giving to Isabella a little box

Isabella opened the box and saw a golden bracelet with the inscription of "Phineas and Isabella together forever"

- Oh my God Phineas, this is beautiful, but i can't accept, it must have cost you a fortune

- Not that much! I still have some good friends from that summer vacations five years ago. I just asked a few favors

- This is beautiful, thank you very much. This is the best gift I've ever received

- The bracelet?

- No! A true love. You! – said Isabella kissing Phineas again – What would have happened if I had said no to your feelings?

- I would have returned the bracelet and fled to Brazil – said Phineas start laughing

Isabella also laughed and along with Phineas they came back to the party where they would begin a new life together, happier than never, because they had what was most important to them, each other.

END


End file.
